<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silver and Gold by Lost_in_stars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461922">Silver and Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_stars/pseuds/Lost_in_stars'>Lost_in_stars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_stars/pseuds/Lost_in_stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was silver.<br/>And Billy was golden.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silver and Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve was silver.</p><p> </p><p>He felt so much, too much, a storm of emotion clouding his judgement and coming out in the form of a smile, in the whispered words <em>I love you</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Billy was golden.</p><p> </p><p>He spent so long being numb, too fucking long being numb, until the happiness morphed into anger, coming out in the form of fists and burning tears.</p><p> </p><p>Milky white met sunny tan in the dead of the night, hurried in the back of a car.</p><p> </p><p>The storm was hard to control. <em>I love you</em>, was at the tip of Steve’s tongue.</p><p> </p><p>The numbness was disappearing. <em>I love you</em>, were the words Billy wanted to scream.</p><p> </p><p>When a storm met the sunshine, they created a rainbow.</p><p> </p><p>When silver met gold, they created a home, shining brightly yet hidden, too priceless to be out in the open in a town of heartless bandits.</p><p> </p><p>Steve was silver.</p><p> </p><p>And Billy was golden.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I wrote this in one of those moments where I just had a blast of inspiration and wanted to write a poem. This was originally posted on my Tumblr, which is xxlost-in-starsxx if you wanted to see some dumbass reblogs lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>